disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Show
Dance Show is an upcoming featurette for Disney Magical World 2. Not much is currently know about this upcoming feature. Gameplay Not much is currently known but it can be assumed that this will have a similar playstyle to the Ballroom featurette from the previous game in which a player has to play a Rythem mini-game. However none if this is confirmed. Dance Show will most likly involve every Disney character in the game Films Dance Show *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *The Three Caballeros *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Sleeping Beauty *Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Hercules *Lilo & Stitch *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph *Frozen *Pirates of the Caribbean Gallery 'Mickey Mouse and Friends: Dance Show' MMDF DS - DMW2.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_01.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_02.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_03.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_07.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_08.jpg Mickey and His Friends Dance Show - DMW2 .jpg Disney-72.jpg Disney-73.jpg 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Dance Show' SWATSD DS - DMW2.jpg SWATSD DS - DMW2 01.jpg SWATSD DS - DMW2 02.jpg 'Pinocchio: Dance Show' Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_00.jpg Pinocchio DS - DMW2 01.jpg Pinocchio DS - DMW2 02.png Pinocchio DS - DMW2 03.jpg Pinocchio DS - DMW2 04.jpg Pinocchio DS - DMW2 05.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_07.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_08.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_09.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_10.jpg Pinocchio_DS_-_DMW2_11.jpg Pinocchio DS - DMW2.jpg 'Fantasia: Dance Show' Fantasia DS - DMW2.jpg Fantasia DS - DMW2 01.jpg Fantasia DS - DMW2 02.jpg 'The Three Caballeros: Dance Show' TTC DS - DMW2.jpg TTC DS - DMW2 01.jpg 'Cinderella: Dance Show' Cinderella DS - DMW2.jpg Cinderella DS - DMW2 01.jpg Cinderella_DS_-_DMW2_02.jpg Cinderella_DS_-_DMW2_03.jpg Cinderella_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg Cinderella_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg Cinderella_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg 'Alice in Wonderland: Dance Show' Disney-74.jpg Disney-alice.jpg AIW DS - DMW2.jpg 'Peter Pan: Dance Show' Peter Pan DS - DMW2.jpg Peter_Pan_DS_01-_DMW2.jpg 'Sleeping Beauty: Dance Show' SB DS - DMW2.jpg SB DS - DMW2 01.jpg SB DS - DMW2 02.jpg SB_Dance_Show_-_DMW2_03.jpg 'Winnie the Pooh: Dance Show' Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 01.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 02.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 03.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_08.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_DS_-_DMW2_07.jpg 'The Little Mermaid: Dance Show' The Little Mermaid DS - DMW2.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_DS_-_DMW2_01.jpg The Little Mermaid DS - DMW2 02.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_DS_-_DMW2_03.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg 'Beauty and the Beast: Dance Show' Disney-75.jpg Disney-batb.jpg BATB_DS_DMW2.jpg 'Aladdin: Dance Show' Aladdin DS - DMW2.jpg Aladdin DS - DMW2 01.jpg Aladdin DS - DMW2 02.jpg 'The Nightmare Before Christmas: Dance Show' TNBC DS - DMW2 01.jpg TNBC DS - DMW2.jpg 'Hercules: Dance Show' Hercules DS - DMW2.jpg 'Lilo & Stitch: Dance Show' Lilo and Stitch DS - DMW2.jpg Lilo and Stitch DS - DMW2 01.jpg Lilo and Stitch DS - DMW2 02.jpg 'Tangled: Dance Show' Tangled DS - DMW2.jpg Tangled DS - DMW2 01.jpg Tangled DS - DMW2 02.jpg 'Wreck-It Ralph: Dance Show' Wreck It Ralph DS - DMW2.jpg Wreck It Ralph DS - DMW2 01.jpg 'Frozen: Dance Show' Frozen DS - DMW2.jpg Frozen DS - DMW 01.jpg 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dance Show' POTC DS - DMW2.jpg POTC DS - DMW2 01.jpg Category:Dance Show Category:Disney Magical World 2 Category:Disney Magic Castle 2 Category:Featurettes Category:Sequences